


Or Is It Your Turn?

by TedraKitty



Series: Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Bruce Banner, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Disabled Character, Child Abuse, Child Abuse by Hydra, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, De-aged AU, Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual Relationships, Families of Choice, Found Family, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Obadiah Stane is a Creepy Creeper, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Steve Rogers, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Team, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending, partially deaf steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Steve's still got a temper,Tony's gotta think.Natasha has her ways,Bruce spills without a blink.Winter and Bucky are feeling the stress.Where is Clint in all this mess?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Adventures in Babysitting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665313
Comments: 71
Kudos: 53





	1. Pop Goes the Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a prompt by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/works), on the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) Discord Server. Apparently one fic wasn't enough for my brain; it's handed me a fic smoothie with several ideas crammed inside. Looks like we're going for a ride folks.
> 
> I had an amazing amount of help from my family at home and the folks on the Discord Servers.
> 
> [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/works) was fantastic at allowing me to throw ideas and sound off, along with those wonderfully talented people on Discord. 
> 
> Y'all let me know if I missed anyone ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUBAR'd doesn't describe how they feel as "guests" in Hydra's tender care. Hydra was in turns incompetent, and inconveniently prepared. They're still no match for the Avengers, right? Except, the Avengers haven't been adults for a couple days now. Kids and Hydra -- never a good mix.

"Steeeeeeeeeeve!" wailed Tony, as he bolted into the room, nearly bowling over Steve in his panic.

"Tony!" Steve cried out, wrapping skinny arms around his still trembling friend. Tony melted into his embrace; calming slowly. "What did they do to you?" Looking closely at Tony's bruised eye and cut lip, Steve gently wiped at the trickle of blood with the cleanest area of his torn and muddied shirt. Steve turned his face away from where the Nazi brute was staring at them smugly, buried his face in Tony's soft, chocolate curls, then whispered to Tony, "They have Nat and Bruce in the other room. I don't know where they finally put Clint, but they did not look happy." 

A teary eyed Tony stuck his tongue out at the man he'd privately decided to call 'Weasel'. While the swelling around his eye wasn't as bad as it could've been, it wasn't something to sneeze at either. Looking Weasel over, Tony realized Weasel was not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, especially since he continued to stand in the open doorway to argue with them. "There's not that many of them, and except for that one -" Steve scowled, "they're wary of really doing anything to us. Even after Clint's little kickball impression." He whispered hiding the movements of his mouth by ducking his head to bury his face in Steve's neck next to his good ear. 

Tony was a genius at any age, though it didn't take one to see it would be slightly more difficult to break out of this place with no tools, weapons, or electronics to be had. It's not like he hadn't before -- this was not his first rodeo. This time there was no Dad and Maria to deal with when he finally rescued himself -- again; or worse -- Obie. He shuddered, then did his best to shake off the melancholy mood. They'd have to work with what they had. Finding their friends was the next step, but they'd have to get rid of Weasel first.

``'S okay, the rest of yer sniveling brat-pack'll be here inna minute" sneered the whey-faced goon. "Ya outta be glad we're keepin' youse here, an' not where we're keepin' th' Soldier! He don't like you brats; not a'tall!" 

Steve was scowling so hard Tony was worried he'd give himself a brain aneurysm. Weasel started running off at the mouth, but Tony wasn't worried. There were at least three other goons obviously ahead of him in the Hydra food chain, and that gave them some leeway. He let Weasel's idiotic rambling and feeble posturing wash over him while he methodically plotted their way out. 

The irritating nasal twang of Weasel's faux accent was dragging him from his theoretical musings. Tony had a hard time understanding such an atrocious mimicry of a New Yorker's accent, but he was guessing it was a pathetic attempt at throwing them off in case they were rescued and wanted to try identifying their captors. Though what the idiot planned to do about seeing their faces, other than killing the hostages, which -- thank Curie, they'd been very adamantly against. 

It was weird having the Hydra agents talk around the five of them like they were furniture. Or, in one asshole's case, particularly stupid things that needed a 'kickstart' to turn on their brains. It was like Hydra thought once they were kids their brains were left with the coat check. Thankfully, they hadn't been. It's not even like they were preverbal infants! They were all nearly adults -- again. He idly wondered how upset the Hydra assholes would be if he outright asked them if they got their goon cards out of a cracker Jack box. When Tony finally wrenched his thoughts away from their runaway spree, he found that Weasel and Steve had been arguing, again.

Two short steps and a swift kick left Weasel yelping and holding his swelling shin tightly. He rubbed it hurriedly, glancing at the slight figure glaring defiantly back at him.

"He's not the 'Soldier'! He's Winter and you can't have him! He's our friend and not yours! He doesn't want to be with you!" shouted Steve, outraged at the separation from his friends and at the rough handling of Tony.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how yer gonna kick at people without these!" With a vicious shove, Weasel toppled Steve into Tony. Steve flailed helplessly and tumbled backwards; landing in a breathless heap. Tony gathered Steve gently in his arms, subtly checking his breathing. Feeling vindicated, Weasel took the opportunity to slice through the laces and yanked the ruined winter boots off, tossing them over his shoulder into the sparsely lit hallway where they landed with a heavy thunk.

Tony carefully watched Weasel tuck the coveted knife back into his hip pocket as they scrambled to their feet, ready to fight. They were brought up short by the appearance of Bruce sprawling haphazardly through the door. Jostled by the petite girl that limped in afterwards, Weasel grinned nastily at the kids and strode out, slamming the heavy steel door shut behind him.

"Have fun!" shouted Weasel through the door as he locked them in, then kicked one boot down the hall.


	2. Underestimate At Your Own Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance;  
> A mystery.  
> A joke;  
> They're history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hormones, and knives, and jokes... oh my!
> 
> Will they find their friends?
> 
> I guess I'm being cagey.

Steve and Tony raced to Bruce's side patting his body gently to check for any injuries. Straightening with a groan, Bruce batted the well meaning hands of his friends away. "Was that enough Nat?" he whispered anxiously. 

She held a hand out for Bruce to take and helped him to his feet, discreetly flashing them the pilfered knife as she did. Crowing with glee, Tony quietly scouted the room for video cameras. Mind racing, he started rummaging through various drawers and cabinets for anything else to add to their meager arsenal. Spotting the desk nearby, he grinned and started rifling through the battered drawers. "Are you two okay?" Steve asked gently. 

Nat pulled him in for a hug, tucking a bewildered Bruce into the space between her and Steve. Catching on to the plan, Steve shot out an arm just in time to sweep a startled Tony into the impromptu secret meeting. Squirming slightly so Nat's stolen knife handle stopped digging into his hip, Tony hooked his arm around Steve and shifted closer. "Careful" whispered Nat. Steve turned his head slightly so his good ear was toward her, leaving him facing a softly smiling Tony. "My left, the corner, we'll use the vents. I don't see any cameras, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful." 

"You've been hanging around Clint too long - but you're right. We can keep our voices down, and try not to let them know we're up to no good. Though they should realize we're Avengers, not just kids. We're always bad news for Hydra," said Bruce with a quiet chuckle. "Who goes first?" 

"What's on second?" Steve asked half-jokingly, then sighed. "I hate to say it, but it looks like it has to be me. I don't think I'm strong enough to pull anyone else up." Steve shrugged. 

"I'm stronger than I look," stated Bruce. "I'll go last." He looked at Tony and Natasha critically. "Who's after Steve?"

"Hey! I'm no muscleman, but I can pull my own weight!" squawked Tony indignantly. 

"Of course you can" said Natasha, giving him a quick squeeze, "it'll be Steve, then you, I'm next, and Bruce last. Bruce remember to grab the vent cover. Let's go get our friends. I'm sure Clint is getting bored playing rack'em up with the assholes in Hydra." Natasha let them go with a small squeeze. Steve gave her a mock-scowl at the language, and was met with an amused smirk. 

Grabbing the tiny collection of office supplies he was able to scavenge, Tony scrambled after them. Clint dragged a chair over for Natasha to stand on, and so they all could reach the vent easier. Once they were in front of the vent it became obvious there was a slight problem. No screwdriver. Of course, it looked like Natasha had that well in hand. "One second" Natasha said, "using a knife as a screwdriver isn't the best choice, but it'll work in a pinch." 

"Yeah.. if I'd had one, I wouldn't be sitting here in the vents, now would I?" Clint drawled sarcastically. Quirking an eyebrow, Natasha studiously worked to open the vent cover. Startled, Tony nearly climbed over Steve in his haste to get away from the vent where he'd been hovering behind Natasha, hands twitching with the need to steady her in case she started to fall. Bruce seemed as unaffected as Natasha was. 

"I was debating on whether to kick the vent in, but wasn't sure whether there were any cameras in there. There weren't any in the room they stuck me in. I don't think they intended to stick me in there. Of course, after that one guard was singing soprano, and the other one was knocked out, I don't think they trusted me very much." Clint put on an affronted look, "I am offended. This is me being offended." He held one hand splayed across his chest, "I am offended; deeply offended," then completely ruined the act by dissolving into giggles.

Poor Steve though, he blushed bright red as he suddenly had an armful of Tony. "Well that's one mystery solved," Natasha smirked at Clint as the cover opened smoothly.

As Steve untangled himself from Tony's near strangling grip, Bruce looked at Natasha, "that's no mystery" he said with a wink. "Now we're only missing Winter and Clint." They were all very careful to only talk about Winter, since they still weren't sure of their privacy. Tony did his best impression of a tomato when he realized he'd basically climbed Steve like a tree. "Damned hormones" he grumbled.

"He's about three vents down, on the left," said Clint "but I couldn't get in, otherwise he'd be here with me." 

"How?" Tony demanded. "How did you get into the vents if you couldn't get out of these?" Clint stared at Tony until he flushed with embarrassment over his rudeness and signed "sorry".

"It's fine," Clint signed back. "The vent's drywall was rotten so I yanked it until it came off. Don't worry, I propped it back up and pulled the desk over by it, so it sort of looks closed," he said. "Don't ask me how, I don't think I could ever do it again. I left about ten pounds of skin on that wall trying to wedge it closed without losing a finger."


	3. Hidden prizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingenuity.  
> Make an unhealthy surprise.  
> Hydra on their way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duct tape and super glue is said to save the world,  
> What say you when it's half done?  
> Teamwork they say,  
> What happens when you're missing one?

"Gimme a hand up Clint." Steve strode forward and grabbed the outstretched hand. Clint grimaced at Steve's grip on his newly tenderized fingers. Tony held Steve's hips as he balanced carefully; steading him. Steve was trying not to tip the rickety chair and ignore Tony's warm hands so close to his bottom. Clint hauled Steve into the vent with a wince, pointedly ignoring the flush Steve was battling, and tossed Tony a lighter. 

"The room they had me in used to be a break room, there were all sorts of goodies in there." Clint said.

"They always underestimate you Clint. Although -- they must be stupider than most this time around. I doubt that one guy will ever be able to have kids." Bruce said affectionately. 

"If we set some stuff on fire in the other rooms, it'll distract them while we get our friend," said Clint, his cheeks pinking over the compliment.

"I could only find rubber bands, some pens, paperclips, and a few packs of gum." Tony said. 

"Hand those over here. I'll do some distracting myself. Natasha, gimme the knife too, I'll torch it once you're done with the lighter." Clint sat cross-legged and piled the office supplies in his lap. He started folding the paperclips into makeshift crossbows. Tony scrabbled up into the vent, the chair teetering precariously. He stared at Natasha a little envious of the fluid way she climbed into the vent. Bruce was nearly as elegant, and reminded Tony of the professional dancers Maria took him to, before Dad said he couldn't anymore. Tony's attention was drawn back again to Clint's patient skill, folding the paperclips into easily recognizable crossbows. Understanding quickly what needed to be done, he arranged himself into a comfortable half lotus, and assembled the bolts for the mini crossbows. Howard may have taken his dancing away, but he was still practicing his yoga, even if he did have to hide in his room to do it. He piled the rest of the office supplies in the space between them, in case Clint needed anything. 

Bruce closed the vent behind them and gently screwed the bolts into place with his fingers. Natasha helped him balance on his knees, the fingers of his other hand slotted through the vent slats to hold the vent in place. "That'll at least confuse them for a few minutes," he said quietly, nodding at Nat. She let the back of his jeans go; a delicate blush painting her cheeks.

Tony offered a small stack of papers torn into strips to Clint; then helped him carefully gather the supplies. The gum could be attached later with the paperstrips. It would need to be dipped in the lighter fluid or something similar before it could be used to its best advantage anyway. The group quickly and quietly made their way towards Bucky and Winter. "Wait!" Tony whispered fiercely after an idle glance into the vent they were crawling past made his eyes widen. He kicked the vent cover in and slithered down the wall. Natasha and Bruce both poked their heads out of the vent, curious at Tony's choice of rooms. Steve shushed them and cringed at the loud clatter the vent cover made.

"Great idea!" signed Bruce. Natasha smiled and gave a thumbs up before disappearing back into the vents with Bruce. Steve popped his head out, curious about the room Tony stopped them for. Clint glanced into the room, then left.

"Janitor's closets always have a bunch of chemicals lying around that shouldn't be mixed." explained Tony. He grabbed the half filled bottle of bleach, and another bottle with ammonia that was nearly full. Tony handed them up to Steve. "Ask Clint if there's anything specific he can think of to look for." A flurry of half-heard whispers and Tony had his reply.

"Anything flammable would be helpful!” Steve said. 

"Once those are mixed, it's going to be an unhealthy surprise for the Hydra asshats." Tony said quietly, handing him the wasp spray. "Maybe this will work. With Clint's aim, it'll be a great firebomb, or flamethrower." Carefully searching the shelves, Tony found a half hidden box with a small bottle of butane, a Zippo, and a mostly full bottle of lighter fluid. "Jackpot!" He whispered excitedly.


	4. Surprise, we're coming for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weasel out of the way,  
> Clint's rubbing off.  
> Solutions are mixed,  
> Fire!

Quickly he scooped up the box along with the two new rolls of duct tape hanging on the wall near the door. Tony handed up the box, minus the bottle of butane. "Get ready to go get our friends." Tony said, looking up at Steve. "Once this blows up, they'll come running this way to find out what we did." With a few quick spurts, Tony saturated a few paper towels with the butane fluid and draped them carefully across several shelves. At Steve's inquisitive look, Tony explained "it'll help spread the fire, once it reaches this room." 

"Ask Nat to pour the bleach and ammonia into a container in that last room - though remind her to be careful not to breathe in any of the fumes!” Looking around, he spotted a coffee can filled with small nails. "Here!" Tony said as he carefully dumped them into a neat pile and handed the can to Steve.

Steve handed it back to Nat who was already crouched on the right side of Steve. Addressing Nat, Tony said seriously, "Don't breathe any of that stuff in! It's going to make toxic chloramine gas. See if you can rig the bottles to pour into the can without you being right there by it. Don't get it in your eyes, or breathe it in. Try to get into the vent as soon as possible. Here," he shoved a stack of towels from off the nearby shelves at Steve. "Block up as much of the vent as you can. We don't want it coming through to us. Put the can as near to the door as you can. Start a fire on your way out, something with a long fuse. Maybe lead the fuse to the papers from the desk; pile them around the can by the door." 

"It'll be fine, Tony," Nat promised, "I'll be careful. I know what to do. I won't get hurt. I'll be right back." 

Mollified, he set about damaging the valve so it would continuously leak butane gas. Tony set the butane bottle on the floor near the door, where it would do the most damage to anyone unlucky enough to get in the way; when (or if) it exploded. He scattered some papers under and around it, checked for anything else that was useful. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a mostly full bottle of paint thinner. He gently pulled it from where it had been partially wedged behind the shelves, poured some around on the shelves and splashed the door, then handed it up to Steve. "Can you hand that to Nat, Bruce, or Clint and ask them to pour as much of that as they can through the vent for any room they can. They don't have to go in, just pour some through the vent if they can. They need to be careful though, it's really flammable." He grabbed a cleaning rag, let Steve help him into the vents, and kept a firm grip on the vent cover so he could pull it partially into place after him. "I'll set the butane off after Nat does her thing. You think she's ok?" he said nervously.

"Got it," Nat said breathlessly. 

"Sweet Tesla! Did you breathe it in?!" 

"No Tony, but holding your breath while trying to run isn't easy. Neither is trying to crawl through an AC vent when you're not sure you'll ever catch your breath," Nat said sarcastically. Tony gave her a soft hug, awkwardly shifting so that his sore face didn't jostle against her shoulder. "Thanks for helping, Nat, you're the best. Did you already set the fire?" Tony asked Nat, smiling fondly when she rolled her eyes theatrically. 

"Yes, Tony, I even gave it a long fuse," she said sighing with mock-dramatics. "Seriously though, we need to leave. Let's go get our friends. I don't want to be near here when that fuse lights up." 

Crawling carefully through the vents, they peered through the vent covers into each room as they passed. "I'm leaving a thin trail of the paint thinner back the way we came guys, so we can just light it before we scram. It'll give us a little lead time too." Bruce said quietly. They made as little noise as possible crawling through the vents. They had a few anxious moments when Clint dropped the Zippo with a loud clang, but there were no alarmed looks passed between the gossiping Hydra agents they could see plainly through the vent cover in the office right next to them. They weren't quite careless, but the anxiety of crawling past their captors was greatly lessened. The oblivious agents must have been nose blind as well, they didn't even twitch at the nauseating odor of the paint thinner Bruce squirted through the vent. He narrowly missed the pant leg four feet in front of them. 

"Here," Clint signed while he whispered, "I heard them talking about putting his arm in a vise, but I couldn't see him. Bruce, do you hear anyone in there?" Bruce shuffled next to the vent, handing Tony the paint thinner as he passed him. He gently pressed his ear to the vent, while Clint peered into the room through the slats.

Bruce shook his head, whispering "I can't hear anyone. Let's go." Natasha silently handed over the knife. While Bruce worked quickly at opening the screws, Clint finished assembling the makeshift paperclip crossbows, then motioned for everyone else to take one. "We've got to set off the fuses, these will keep us far enough away from the actual flames while herding the Hydra shitheads where we want them. I'll take the farthest turn. Tasha you take next. Do you remember how to shoot a flaming arrow?" She opened her mouth to answer and promptly shut it; paused, closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Okay. Tony takes the closest turn. Steve you stay here with Bruce just in case he needs backup." Steve gave a sharp short nod. "Keep watch, this will only take a minute. Tony have you shot a flaming arrow or anything like it before?"

"Not that I remember right now, but the memory may come back when I get down to it. What am I doing different?" After a few down and dirty pointers, they set off; quick and quiet. They stopped briefly at the first juncture to discuss the practical matters of timing their shots, so they gave enough time for each person to get out of range of the incoming flames. Clint explained the plan in detail. They were to stagger their shots, using the thin trail of paint thinner and lighter fluid as a fuse. "Aim for the farthest vent cover you can. There should be a relatively small pool of the liquid at the base of each vent cover. Bruce tried to keep it pretty small so we wouldn't waste the paint thinner or lighter fluid. We ran out of the lighter fluid, but there's still some paint thinner left for the last few rooms," Clint said. "I have to start the fuse because I'm the farthest, then Nat, and last Tony." They nodded in understanding. "By that time," he explained, "we'll be racing the flames to get to where Steve and Bruce are scouting for Winter and Bucky. If nothing else, we'll kick in the vent when we get there, no matter how much noise we make, and deal with any Hydra asshats when we get through." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're collecting more of their friends as the go along, this is starting to get interesting.
> 
> Now they've just gotta rescue Winter and Bucky...
> 
> Sounds simple, right?


	5. I Know Why the Caged Bucky Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know usually I try for semi-cryptic summaries and notes to allow for a small element of surprise. Unfortunately, I can't be cryptic for this chapter. I must err on the side of caution this time. I'll spell it out. Hydra captured Winter (& Bucky), and are holding them in a cage. Nothing is happening to them other than a little muscle strain.

The plan went off without a hitch. There was even a small (gratifying) pop when the fire reached the butane bottle. Theyscrambled through the vents, outrunning the flames by a wide margin, uncaring of the noise. When they got to the vent where Steve and Bruce had been, there was no one. They stopped. Natasha quickly scouted ahead to the next juncture, just in case they were waiting there, but came back just as fast. "No," she said tersely. "I don't hear anything," she said poking her head out of the vent cover for a quick overview of the room. "There isn't anyone that'll see us right now, let's go." Clint and Tony nodded, scooting over next to the vent, waiting. Once Natasha was through, they were right behind her; hurrying to rescue their friends. They stumbled to a stop when they almost ran Natasha over. She'd stopped around the corner -- just out of sight of the vent, staring at the scene unravelling in front of her. 

It seemed Hydra was both incompetent and inconveniently prepared. Hydra, in all their idiocy, had managed to capture The Winter Soldier, but only because they were now a very pissed off young adult. Anyone would be surprised that they hadn't freed themselves; except for one difficult issue. Their arm, their beautiful, metal prosthetic arm they had no way to detach because it was very obviously grafted to their spine and rib cage, was trapped. The one that Tony wanted desperately to help fix because he was absolutely sure it caused them pain. He noticed they flinched when they twisted sometimes. He noticed the slight tightening of their expression when they gripped things with their left hand. Before their egg incident shorted out his brain for a few seconds -- it wasn't an hour, no matter what Natasha claimed; Tony thought it was an injury. Natasha noticed too he saw, so with a nod, they silently rounded up the other kids and discussed the possibility of an injury to their friend, and what it would mean. All those plans changed the minute they stepped out of the bathroom in a t-shirt that showed off that amazing metal atrocity. Now Tony was near tears because Hydra had not only forced them into a cage they could just barely crouch in, but also had their arm stuck through the bars and locked in a vise. 

Natasha could easily see why Steve and Bruce had braved the room without backup. It didn't mean she wouldn't chew them out later for it, but she could see their reasoning. They must have heard Winter -- or more likely Bucky's -- grunts and groans of pain as they tried to take the strain off their aching muscles. They must have shaken off the shock much quicker than Tony, Clint and she had, since they were working frantically to release the locks on the cage. As she strode forward the combined looks of relief and trust on each of their faces made her stumble and flush. She was so very grateful for this little family she'd stolen. Flashing a small smile, she studied the locking mechanism for the vise. "Tony," she called over her shoulder, "I think this one's yours. Clint, help him out, we need a high level badge or whatever passes for it." She moved on to the lock Bruce was trying unsuccessfully to pick using a paperclip. "Bruce. Hon. Brucie stop!" She finally laid her hands gently over his, tugging free the twisted slip of metal he clutched so tightly. "Go help Steve, he's trying to pry the edges of that control box open. He needs you."

With everyone slotted into their new tasks, she allowed herself to look at Winter, at Bucky. They looked back at her, calmer than when she first saw them. The undisguised trust on their face, on all of theirs, made her want to stab every Hydra asshat that ever lived. "I, we, will get you out. We won't let them keep you. No matter what happens, they'll never keep you ever again." They nodded, tears dripping from their face. They tilted their head, just barely, and glanced down to where the hilt of the knife stuck out of her waistband. Paling, she understood what he was asking. "Only if there's no other way!” she whispered, tears slipping unnoticed down her cheeks.


	6. What a Surprise, What a Shock. Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom of the barrel,  
> Running out of time.  
> Cracking the code,  
> Hard not to whine.

Okay," Bucky said loud enough for the others to hear. “Let’s try and figure this out. When those dipsticks stuck us in here, they were discussing their plans. We think they didn’t know we could hear them across the room.” he said. 

“Idiots!” Tony’s irritation with their incompetence rang clear in his voice. He was doing something incomprehensible with the wiring he’d pried out of the wall. 

Bucky smiled at him, the pain turning it into a grimace. “With Insight down, and the higher-ups running scared, Hydra is trashed. These assholes are bottom of the barrel dumbasses. It’s possible they didn’t.” 

Winter pushed to the front, “I am glad we did not train them. I would not want to lose you all.” The locks holding their arm immobile released with a subtle click. Then the pneumatic clamps unlocked suddenly, dropping him; making him hiss in agony. They had been locked in the same position since they were knocked out. Winter pushed forward to take the brunt of the pain, massaging the overstretched muscles. He settled into a slightly more comfortable position, cross-legged on the floor of their cage. 

Bruce could smell the smoke getting thicker. He grunted in effort as he tried to wedge a broken chair leg underneath the lip of the control box. Steve gripped the edges of the other side, pulling it back, placing both feet to brace on the side, using his weight as leverage. 

"Wait." Bruce said, worried that when the stubborn catch broke, Steve would be sent flying into the debris behind him. "Let's switch, I weigh -" he stuttered to a stop, aware that Steve may be sensitive about his smaller body. "I'm taller, I'll have better leverage," he finished weakly. 

"It's alright Bruce, I know I'm a little scrawny," Steve said, "and you're right. It'll be easier if you're on this side." He carefully jumped down from the raised platform. He unknowingly landed on a small, rectangular pressure plate partially hidden under some papers scattered across the floor. Steve quickly switched places with Bruce, eager to try his hand prying the control box open.

There was a loud clanking noise, startling Clint and Tony, where they were rummaging through the various desks, cabinets, and drawers lining the walls. They traded looks. "Did you hear that? Sounded loud and I don't know where it came from." Tony signed along with his question. 

Clint shrugged, then gave a quick look around. "Maybe Winter's cuffs?" He pointed to where Winter had settled into a tailor's seat in an attempt to get comfortable. Seeing Tony shrug as well, he shifted his attention back to finding suitable pieces to bust their way out of the Hydra hellhole. 

Tony had just about run out of patience for the eternity of time it seemed to take to get anything significant done. There was already a significant pile on the nearby desk of small incidentals. While Tony could see the use for several of the items: the scotch and duct tape, pushpins, pens and paper clips. He couldn’t see a need for staplers, but he was sure they’d come up with something. Looking around the room he could see Winter -- or Bucky from the look on their face, and Natasha were in a heated conversation, their fierce whispers still low enough not to carry over the fire's roar as it drew nearer.

After a minute, even Steve could hear a steady beeping sound coming from another panel behind the filing cabinet. Shooting Bruce a look, they both rushed over to it, shoving the cabinet out of their way. They eased the small panel door open, watching for small wires or anything else that could possibly trip an alarm or explosive. After a peek inside, they opened it wide and yelled for Tony simultaneously. 

They all gathered around the panel, except for Winter, who was still rubbing his obviously cramping arms and legs. "Well, this is fucked. We're fucked." Clint said worriedly. 

"Not really," Tony said, "this kind of code is pretty easy to crack. I've been slipping in and out of Howard's safes since I was ten. From the look of it, this isn't hooked up to anything electrical, so no nasty shocks when I open it either." 

Steve looked furious. Tony carefully didn't look at everyone else's expression -- or, at least he told himself he didn't see their looks of sympathy and anger. Tony shrugged, "he didn't like me taking back my blueprints instead of letting him and Obie take credit for my ideas. Since I know all of the standard countermeasures, and this is a StarkTech safe, I can open it. I'll need a little time and maybe that knife,” he said glancing at Nat, “but I can do it. The math is simple and the code shouldn't be too hard to crack. There's a switch to activate something - I'm not sure yet what, so I'll have to be careful. The problem lies in whether we have the time, the fire is getting closer,” sliding a meaningful look at where Steve was coughing. 

Straightening determinedly, Steve frowned. Tony was unsurprised that the notorious ‘Cap-is-disappointed-in-you’ frown was undiluted by the placement on his younger, thinner face. Steeling himself for the argument to come, Tony faced Steve. They spoke simultaneously. “You’re right.” 

“Even you have to admit- what?” Tony gaped at Steve, his brain shorting out for a minute.

Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Bucky all chuckled, then started coughing. With a wry twist of his lips, Steve repeated himself, “I'm ashamed I didn't notice quicker. You’re right." Steve reached out and gently closed Tony's mouth, then smiled at the blush dusting Tony's cheeks. 

"The fire -- and Hydra -- is getting closer. We’re running out of time. What we can do is split up. Yes Tony, Tasha, it’s not the best idea," acknowledging their mutinous looks, "but it’s our best option. We weren’t expecting this,” He said pointing toward the vise and cage Hydra had used. 

Bucky hung his head, "sorry. I don't even remember how I got here. I don’t remember.” 

They crowded around the cage, crouching so they were at eye-level, “we don’t blame you, either of you.” Clint was the first to say it, but everyone’s reassurances were so close together, they could’ve been said in one voice.

They all heard the loud holler seconds later, “those damn brats escaped! Find them!” There was a crash, the metal ringing piercingly, followed by a yelp and the sounds of several people running. Bruce whispered “that was the mouthy one, the leader of the clueless Hydra club. The rest will be looking for us soon.” 

Tony jogged back over to the panel, deftly catching the knife Natasha tossed to him. He could see Steve, Clint, and Bruce heading towards the door carrying a couple office supplies and a small box. Natasha was trying to pick the cage lock while talking with Winter and Bucky. He turned his attention to the safe. Examining the wires leading to the small black container wedged in the back carefully, he remembered there was some sort of trigger attached to the inner workings of his father’s newest model, but couldn’t quite recall what the trigger activated. Cracking the code was more involved than he thought, but nothing he couldn’t handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TellMeNoAgain and my WriterBuddies server for reminding me to come back and post another chapter, since TimeGhost is just waiting to be beta'd.


	7. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe in. 
> 
> Breathe out.
> 
> Breathe in...
> 
> Breathe..... 
> 
> Out?

Steve wasn’t worried about his breathing, but he could tell the others were. They kept darting looks at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. He deliberately breathed in slowly and held it. The timing was perfect. He caught both Clint and Bruce. They watched his chest rise and stop. They held their breath, waiting. Steve had perfected this trick with Bucky. It didn’t always work, but he could feel it in his bones that this was exactly what was needed. They gasped. They hadn’t been expecting to hold their breath, and Steve had spent the last five minutes taking deep careful breaths. They looked up at him, worry written clearly across their faces. He crossed his arms, stopping in front of them, breathing out slowly so he didn’t cough and ruin everything. Then, to their dismay, he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them. 

“Cut it out. I’m not going to keel over and die just because you aren’t looking at me. I didn’t put up with Bucky treating me like some porcelain doll, and I won’t put up with it from you two.” He could hear Bucky and Nat chuckling behind him. He flipped them off behind his back, bending his arms awkwardly like that wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was worth it. 

With one last nod to Bruce and Clint, he put the small box on the desk by the door. “Clint, are you sure this will work? And what does a kid home alone have to do with anything?” He knew exactly what the movie had to do with it, but he was hoping to break the tension. 

Bruce chuckled, “don’t give me that line -- I know you remember.” Clint plopped the rolls of duct tape down next to the box, and elbowed him gently. 

“That may have worked before shortstop, but now you’re family.” Steve grinned, shrugging off the comment in favor of grabbing the duct tape from the table. He set to work making a tripwire, using the knife to start the rip. He was careful to tear the strips as thin as possible, so the Hydra morons wouldn't spot it easily. Clint, picking up on his strategy, made several lengths of ultrathin strips, then twisted them together to add tensile strength. "Grab yours when you're done Steve, and we'll stretch it out here." He coughed for a few seconds, but was able to get it under control quickly. 

Bruce glanced over at Steve and Clint where they were improvising a tripwire for their not-so-gentle captors. Focusing on the various supplies splayed out in front of him, he grabbed the binder clips, paperclips, rubber bands and pens. He quickly assembled a few extra mini-crossbows, then set to work neatly wrapping the tops of the pens with small sections of scotch tape and strips of paper. Dipping the ends in the small amount of paint thinner he placed in the bottle's lid earlier, he set aside each flammable bolt.

Considering the supplies he had left, he set to work prying the 'pins' out of the pushpins. He was sure with Clint's excellent hand-eye coordination they could be used with the half can of compressed air for an improvised dart gun. At first he thought the staplers wouldn't be much help. After hearing a yelp from Steve, he looked over and chuckled at Steve petulantly sucking his fingertip. "Hi' ma fing'r wit' da' stablr" he mumbled around the injured finger. "You ok?" Bruce asked, knowing full well Steve was fine. Clint smirked and asked, "are you planning on kissing it better mom?" Flipping Clint off, he got back to work, knowing no matter how lazy and uncoordinated the Hydra twits were, they’d eventually think to check in on the Winter Soldier. He peeled a few lengths of duct tape, just enough to make the two staplers into a bola. 


	8. A private conversation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sound the alert,
> 
> It's time to play.
> 
> Hydra's here,
> 
> Will they get away?

Clint looked over at Natasha, checking on the lock situation when he heard it, boots clunking down the hallway. He grabbed the mini crossbow he set next to him for this exact reason, shooting the bolt across the room; knocking the small book off the desk next to Tony. He watched Tony closely to ensure he didn't need to knock over the second book, nodding when Tony looked over at him. 

He breathed slowly and carefully, trying not to cough and ruin his shot, or alert the Hydra agents that were, by the sound of it, leisurely chatting in the break room. Shaking his head at their incompetence, he took aim. Carefully, he shot at the aluminum water bottle next to Natasha. He was glad that he had set it so close to the edge, precariously balanced so that one shot would tip it over. The pull and range on these mini crossbows weren’t as good as a real one, no matter how well he and Tony had boosted them. 

* * *

Carefully, so carefully, she teased the pin into place, groaning, then coughing, when it failed -- again. "You'll get it moy паук, you were my best student." 

Natasha looked up at Winter, "you remember me? I wasn't sure whether to hope you had, or that you hadn't. We missed you when they took you away."

"It comes and goes. I fight to keep what memories I have, and it feels like I am walking through quicksand. I hate quicksand. It takes forever to get that shit out the grooves," he said, startling a laugh out of her. "I am happy I could make you smile again. I remember you, fierce little Natalia; best and brightest in your class. I fought when they took me away. I could not get any of you out, and I am so sorry. I did not, and I should have -" he swallowed the rest of his apology as the lock clicked open at the same time that something hit the aluminum water bottle sitting next to Natasha.

Clint waved to her as soon as she glanced his way. Clint rapidly signed to Natasha “heard Hydra coming this way,” she saw him immediately focus on relaying the information to Bruce. Scrambling to her feet, she frantically unlatched the lock and cage, and helped Bucky -- who had stepped to the front, to their feet. Bucky groaned softly. Tony empathized with them. He was working on stretching their back muscles as possible, giving Winter a break.

“We’ll chat later.” He nodded, signing to her “we saw, Winter says he’s ready, let’s get the ball rolling.” They hurried over to Tony who had already seemed to have gotten the gist of their little conversation. He was scowling at the small safe. “I have only one part left to do, but it has an auto detonate trigger attached to this sensor that goes to this stupidass black box thatIcan’tgetopen!” he whispered; agitated at his lack of progress. 

Bucky's eyes looked slightly unfocused for a minute. Tony recognized the look as one they got when they were internally communicating. The look was usually reserved for long or intense discussions. While they were discussing --whatever it was they were discussing, Tony scanned the room, hoping for inspiration. 

He noticed that Clint, Steve, and Bruce had finished what looked to be a spider's web made of thin strips of duct tape. Following the lines, he saw that the tape-web was craftily hung over the single doorway. Frowning, he tried to figure out how they had hung it so delicately above the door. He was both delighted and amazed when he realized the web was attached to a tripwire; also made of duct tape. 

Shifting his focus, he was happy to find they had been quite busy while he was puzzling out the safe dilemma. There was the web, the tripwires with loaded crossbows aimed at the door, fire extinguishers set on the desk in several places -- he wondered how they had come up with more than one of them. Looking around, he realized there was a desk pushed up against the wall, right under the vent. 

"That explains it," he breathed the words, less than a whisper, more like a suggestion of words. That didn't stop his lance of guilt when the door swung open, smashing against the wall. There were at least ten Hydra agents in the doorway, though he was caught off guard by their choice to take off their armor. He could only assume that as the fire raged, they had gotten hot, and rather than leave, they'd just made themselves more comfortable. Seeing the ten agents form up, he shouted, "looks like a great time for Hydra bowling!" His brain to mouth filter had always been faulty. Steve laughed delightedly, and Tony warmed at the sound.

The Hydra guards stepped in, and two were immediately taped together by the web dropping dramatically onto their heads. They flailed against the tape, twisting and turning in effort to get loose. It only succeeded in trapping themselves further, and with a thud, they toppled to the ground. Steve took the opportunity their impromptu get-along web made, and grabbed a couple of the small fire extinguishers. He tossed one to Clint, and the other to Bruce. Natasha had already armed herself with what looked like a stapler boa and was using it -- to great effect. 

A few of the Hydra dunce brigade had tripped the crossbows, and were trying to pick tiny darts out of their arms and hands. Clint and Bruce both sprayed several of their former captors in the face with the fire extinguisher, then knocked them out with the emptied cans. Feeling like an idiot for standing there; just watching the beauty of his teammates -- his family, orchestrating their escape so easily, he turned back to the safe. Apparently, Winter and Bucky's decision had been made, because no sooner had he turned, than Winter reached out and crushed the small black container he had been unable to open.


	9. Click-whir; We're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Howard!

There was a click, and whirring, then the sound of several Russian voices boomed from the safe and the wall nearby. Natasha translated quietly to Tony, "they're asking Howard if the tape is running, and if he's sure the tape will play no matter what happens. They made him leave. His companion is to stay. They say the Winter Soldier needs to be activated even if no one is there to say the words."  
  
 ** _"Желание,"_** Tony met Bucky’s panicked look. _Those assholes_. Tony was livid at how such a simple trap had tied their hands.  
  
He could hear Natasha shouting -- something about the speakers coming from within the walls. So much for the idea of destroying them. Howard wouldn’t have left that to chance.  
  
  
 ** _“Ржавый,"_** This was stupid. Why had Howard even come up with the damned idea? He could hear the commotion as his team tried to find a solution. He focused on Bucky, on Winter. Steve was handling it; Tony could trust him.  
  
  
 _He could trust his team; his family_.

  
  
Paling at the sound of the roughly spoken Russian, Winter slapped his hands over his ears and slid down the wall, helpless tears trailing down their face.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“Семнадцать,”_** Tony reached out, laying a trembling hand on their shoulder as they flickered between Bucky and Winter -- both as scared as anyone had ever seen them. He wanted to tell them that they’d get through this.  
  
  
He refused to lie to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“Рассвет,”_** Tony wasn’t going to leave them alone to deal with this. They were _his_ and that meant they were off-limits to fucking knockoff-Hydra asshats. He would protect them -- even from themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
He could hear the team arguing logistics of saving their friends.  
  
  
  
They were running out of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Oppenheimer’s asshole! What the hell was Howard thinking falling in with those fuckers?!_ _  
_ _  
  
  
_  
 ** _“Печь,”_** He was going to repulsor _every single one_ of those Hydra jackoffs he could track down in the _face_. Not the lame Hydra-knockoffs; those he’d just sick Pepper, Maria, and Coulson on’em and make them regret their life-choices with _paperwork.  
  
  
_  
  
Sounds of crashing - metal, maybe a table leg or something, against whatever the walls were made of, continued. It nearly overshadowed the awful Russian words; almost but not enough.  
  
  
  
  
 _Curie’s tears! There was no fucking excuse for his idiocy! He was gonna punch Howard in his fucking jaw and knock his I’m-a-genius-I-know-what-I’m-doing know-nothing ass out!_ _  
_ _  
  
  
  
_  
 ** _“Девять,”_** The tears were streaming down their face.  
  
They didn’t make a sound.  
  
  
 _He knew exactly why they didn’t, and he hated Hydra with every fibre of his being for making these two sweethearts afraid to be heard crying._  
  
  
 **NO.  
  
**  
  
 _No it couldn’t be.  
  
_  
  
 _Obie hadn’t been with Howard then; had he?_ Really, he should’ve known.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“Добросердечный,”_** Tony squeezed their shoulder, trying to keep his anger and fear off his face.  
  
 _“Smart idea threatening the kid, he’s not real attached to him, but he’s not stupid enough to throw away all that poential. Brat’s gonna be a golden goose for us - mark my words.”_ _  
_ _  
_Obie. Of course it was.  
  
 **“You are certain he would not be turned? We have use for those of his ilk -- and the boy can be trained easily enough at that age.”** **  
** **  
** _“I doubt it, too sweet on ‘Captain America’ for it to work. Threatening the kid won’t work a second time. It wouldn’t have worked this time, but the little shit broke in the safe again yesterday, and took off with the blueprints. He’ll get what’s coming to him for that, but meanwhile, it’s not a long term solution. Let me work on him. I’ll get him on the hook.”_  
  
Howard would never spit in the face of Steve’s legacy - not if he knew. Obie though, that snake would sell his own mother if it got him ahead. Looks like he wasn’t able to convince Howard, or Hydra jumped the gun.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ** _“Возвращение на родину,”_** Bucky looked up then, their eyes bloodshot from their silent weeping, finding Natasha unerringly.  
  
“Please’” their voice creaked at the emotion threading through it. They dropped their hands, gripping Tony’s tightly and pleaded voicelessly with Nat to help them. 

Understanding instantly, Tony held out his hands, "stop! It doesn't have to be that way. We'll fix it." He realized he didn't even have to say anything. Bruce and Clint were already racing over, each holding duct tape.  
  
“Sorrysorrysorry!” Bruce’s words blurred together in his rush to say them. “We were so stupid! The easiest solution is to just not let them hear the words!” 

**_“Один,”_ ** Fuck.  
  


Bruce held several small sections of it, while Clint carried a big roll. Steve motioned to Winter to unblock his ears from across the room, where he was busy duct taping the rest of the unconscious guards together. He winced and shrugged when he realized that it'd already been done. Bruce and Clint were quick to shove a small ball of tape into the outer shell of each of Winter's ears, relying on the stickiness of the tape to keep the inner canal blocked. They finished it off by laying a thick swath of tape over the entire outer shell, effectively closing off any sounds. 

  
The last of the taped words continued, but they no longer had any effect. Soon the sounds of Hydra and Obie’s conversation trailed off, the recording ending with a click-whir. _It was over._ They’d done it; well, almost. They still had to deal with the wanna-be Hydra fuckheads.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Tony felt like crying._  
  
*_*_*_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we've established I suck at updating, but I'm trying something different. We'll see how it turns out -- catch me on Discord in the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) , [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) , and [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y) servers...


	10. You see, what happened was.... it was him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squawks and squishing,  
> Art saved the day.  
> Bound together,  
> Creative in their own way.
> 
> Baffled and amazed;  
> What to do?  
> Recklessly attracted.  
> Oh, he was so screwed.

Winter looked up at Bruce and Clint, amazed. "How?" he croaked, voice raw from his tearful breakdown, combined with the hours without a drink, and the smoke. Clint and Bruce both spoke at the same time. 

"It was Bruce!" 

"Clint said -" 

They stopped, then Bruce shot Clint a look, who grinned and began to explain, signing along with his words with wide and expansive gestures. 

“You see, there was this painting at the Met - don't look at me like that! So what?! I like art; even us ex-carnies can like pretty things.” Clint’s wry tone decried the hurt in his eyes, and Tony couldn’t help but hug his friend in reassurance.   
  
Of course, with friends like these, he wasn’t alone in the idea, and had to squawk out a quick “Darlings! Sassy can’t breathe!” that made even Nat break out into giggles. Steve may have been the last one to break the hug, but then again, he was always the last to break a hug with any of them; even before the magical fuckup.   
  
“Anyway,” Clint said, “there was a painting, some asshole tied to a mast with--" Bruce interrupted Clint with a gentle hand on his arm. 

"The painting, The Sirens and Ulysses, was based on a story. It seems Clint and I had a similar idea. We both thought that maybe, we could plug his ears, so he didn't have to hear the words. It worked for Ulysses for the sirens, so it could work for us with Hydra."

While he explained, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce got to work dragging the unconscious Hydra agents toward the door. Steve and Bruce taped the ankles of each one to the bound hands of the next. Natasha carefully taped each set of hands together, forming duct tape mittens, so they couldn't free the bound feet they were attached to.   
  
Bucky and Winter stripped the duct tape off their ears and head. Steve shot Tony an amused look as their cursing got _creative_ when the tape caught in their hair. Tony chuckled with him, but wisely stayed quiet. They wouldn’t appreciate being treated as less than fully capable.   
  
_They were still cute._   
  
*_*_*_*  
  


Tony taped the two webbed agents' feet together; ensuring their tape-bound hands were entwined. When they stirred, they pulled on their hands, struggling. He could see the minute they realized that struggling was only making them grind against each other. They froze; eyes widening. 

Tony grinned, relaxing. “You two must have lots to catch up on, and I bet there's lots that'll pop up on the way outside too." He turned away chuckling, only to see both Steve and Winter grinning back at him. Steve’s smile at Tony was near blinding, and the look he gave made him heat in a decidedly not-platonic way. Steve, of course, then draped an arm around Winter and seemed to melt, leaning against them when they tugged him in close. Tony could see the way their body language changed when Bucky pushed to the front. Tony was still watching them when Bucky gave Tony a deliberately slow once over, then winked at him. Tony gaped at Bucky, then Winter -- who pushed forward to give him a heated look and lick his lips.    
  
Well then. He guessed they were all together in their not-ridiculousness. 

It should've been only Bucky and Winter that Steve looked at like that, not sweeping him in those let-me-fuck-you looks. It should’ve been ridiculous, their obvious flirting while wearing the remnants of duct tape glue across their ears; it wasn’t. Tony doubted any sort of flirting from any of them would ever be considered ridiculous.    
  
_ He was so screwed. _

  
*_*_*_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating, and my update plan was foiled -- catch me on Discord in the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) , [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) , and [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y) servers...


	11. Web of lies? Maybe, maybe not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales told;  
> Hydra sucks.  
> Rumlow and Pierce bring them into the fold,  
> Man don't this shit ever grow old?!
> 
> Can this be true?  
> Was Fury in the know?  
> Fuck Hydra;  
> Time to go!

Natasha draped her arm around his shoulders and gently closed his mouth. “You are being very silly. I can see you over-thinking this. You see how happy I’ve been, when I finally let myself believe Virginia and Jim could care for me; both of them. If they can love an ex-assassin, Steve, Bucky, and Winter can love the ex-Merchant of Death, or even -” shooting him a look, “Howard and Maria’s son.” she said softly, hugging him.

With each person pulling a partial weight, and the team effort, dragging the unconscious traitors outside was almost anticlimactic. Tony took care to be the one dragging the webbed agents. He tried to not jostle them too harshly,and ignored the muffled groans and sighs that he could hear. 

“I always wondered why you two didn’t get together. It was obvious to all of us, the Avengers I mean, that you two fell for each other pretty hard. We even had a betting pool going. Clint was losing; he was going to wash all my cars. I know you were in love, that’s why I put you two together. I guess I still have sort of a soft spot. That won’t stop me from turning you in though.” Tony told them calmly as he shifted them into a more comfortable position, then stepped away. 

“Hey doll,” Bucky said, interrupting “you wanna let us in on the story behind the little lovebirds over there?” he asked, laughter sparkling in his eyes, “we’ve been dying of curiosity over here.” 

“Yes, please Kitten, let us know why these two merit such an interesting arrangement?” Nat’s mischievous smirk showed that she knew exactly what he thought of her new nickname. His poker face was good, but there was no hiding his smile at her infectious grin. 

He shot her a halfhearted glare, then tried to explain as much as he could remember. “Shield was Hydra, but that meant that Hydra was also Shield. They recruited from their more vulnerable new personnel. I liked these two. They were my favorites when I was called over to ‘chat’ with dear old Nicky,” there were muffled chuckles audible from the two webbed and tied detainees. 

“That, that right there I why I liked them. They weren’t afraid to laugh at me -- or my stupid jokes. When I heard what happened to their families, I tried to offer to help. I passed along the offer to Rumlow, and then, when I didn’t get a response, to Pierce since Fury was in so many meetings he was unreachable -- or avoiding me.”

Clint interrupted, “Fury had standing orders that you were allowed through at any time. He knew you’d only come to Shield if there was a damned good reason. You two butted heads, but he respected you. He was told to let you die; let you ‘figure it out on your own’ when Pierce found out he was researching a treatment, and outright ordered him to leave it be, when he refused. He still requisitioned the injections for your heavy metal poisoning.” 

“There was nothing passed on! We were told - in no uncertain terms - that you were upset at our unprofessionalism. There would be no second chances if we were caught stepping out of line again.” The younger agent was shaking.    
  
Tony stepped closer. Winter was just suddenly there, stepping between him and the downed prisoners. “Wait,” he said gruffly, “they were not one of those that threw us in the cage, but they came later.”    
  
Turning his full attention to the huddled men, “If you even think of trying anything, we will not be happy” he said gruffly. The older agent sighed.    
  
“I know you won’t believe us, but we were trying to get you all out. We saw what happened and couldn’t stop them from taking you. We wanted to help, so we let them think we were still on their side. We haven’t been dealing with any of them since the Trisk. We got away then as soon as we could. We even tried to help when we saw they’d taken you all from that street. That’s when we joined up with them again; couldn’t contact Shield; obviously, and there was no one else. They were tracking you from the second Winter was spotted. We sabotaged as much of their plans as we could.” The older agent rubbed their face reassuringly across the younger’s head, offering what little comfort they could after that impassioned outburst. Everyone ignored the indignant noises from the bound and gagged Hydra agents.   
  
“That’s why it took so long for any of them to get to you.” Tony looked skeptical at the quieter agent's declaration.    
  
Bucky, who had pushed to the front, asked “do you have any proof?” 

They struggled briefly, attempting to sit up, but gave up after only a couple seconds of failed coordination. Tony and Bucky shared a look then worked together to cut their duct tape web just enough to help them to sit up. They were still unable to move more than a few centimeters in any direction. Winter, who came forward long enough to cast a critical eye over the mess, was satisfied. Tony was pretty sure that meant they were very securely tied -- or taped, whatever. “Spill. What do you mean you saw? And! How did they recruit you two originally, anyway? Might as well say, we’ve got nothing but time here.” 

  
*_*_*_*   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting better at this update stuff right? Somewhat, at least.
> 
> catch me on Discord in the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) , [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) , and [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y) servers...


	12. Braving the vortex of sweetness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra-idiots;  
> Chock full of dumb.
> 
> Steve shakes his head,  
> Clint shakes his bum.
> 
> Family is what you make it.  
> Calls fall unheeded - a sugary trap.
> 
> Blood or found families;  
> You can choose -- make ones that aren't crap.

Clint was tired of listening to everyone bullshit with the two possibly-not-really-Hydra-agents. He signed briefly to Nat, explaining his plan. She nodded her agreement; that was all he was waiting for.    
  
He grabbed Steve by the elbow and steered him back toward the dwindling fire. Noticing that the fire was mostly contained, and nowhere near as big as they were thinking it was going to get, they scouted the building for a phone. Forcing open a door that was weirdly jammed, they whooped and hollered at the sight of their grimy and tattered uniforms.    
  
“Hydra is stock-full of idiots!” Clint was nearly breathless with the exhilaration of finding not only their uniforms, but the power bars, snack cakes, donuts, and even the fruits and veggies had been shoved into bags. Steve was thrilled. He looked over at Clint who was still sorting through the snack-filled bags.  
  
  
  
“Clint." Nothing; not a twitch. Steve sighed in fond exasperation. He tried to get Clint's attention another time with more emphasis.   
  
  
" _Clint!"_ Huffing at the single mindedness of his friend's cravings, he did his best to finish checking the torn and dirtied uniforms. He was hoping for phones and any other devices, but was pretty sure they'd been left behind.   
  
  
  
**_Clint!”_ **Trying one last time, he raised his voice just enough to echo in the room, but not out into the hall. Giving the box they had been stashed in a sharp shake, he listened for a tell-tale rattle. _Nothing._ Shrugging, he turned to see Clint shaking his rump in time with his tuneless humming.   
  
  
  
  
Steve snorted at the adorableness of the sight and gave up trying to pry Clint’s attention away from the bags. He reached out and tapped Clint’s shoulder, ducking back when he was swung at, and chuckling at Clint’s disgruntled expression.    
  
“Clint. I tried calling for you, but you were wrapped up in Little Debbie’s sugary vortex of sweetness.” Steve laughed along with Clint at the theatrics.    
  
“Yeah man, what is it? You think Coulson will want Zebra Cakes or Ding Dongs? I’m still a little fuzzy.” Steve tossed Clint an orange and a Star Crunch. “Look, it’s great we found some food, I’m sure everyone’s hungry, but we need to find a phone.” 

Clint looked poleaxed. “Steve -- Steve, buddy” he wrapped his arm around Steve’s narrow shoulders, “you don’t get it, there’s nano-tech GPS embedded in every weapon, uniform, and boot in our inventory.” He lightly kicked at each bag as he listed them.    
  
“We’re going home! Home, where Phil’s gonna nail my ass six ways from Sunday -- now that I’m not jailbait, oh am I glad he missed second puberty! Also, I am _so_ glad I was able to "grow up" with a good family this time around."    
  
Steve rolled his eyes when Clint dramatically gave air quotes to the words 'grow up', but nearly cried when Clint continued. "I love you, you know that, right Steve? You and Tony, Bruce and Nat, Bucky and Winter, all of you. You’re my family.” He squished Steve into a hug, enveloping the (only slightly) smaller man. 

Steve squeezed Clint, "You're my family too. Always. All of you," he said.    
  
They ignored the tears they felt dripping down their faces, as they held onto each other. Finally, they untangled themselves and began to gather the bags. They scouted a few more rooms, but there was nothing more interesting than an exploded can of soda abandoned on a half charred desk. Shrugging, they made their way back to the others.   
  
*_*_*_*


	13. Not what you were expecting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet!  
> The wager is set...
> 
> There's reading lips and more,  
> Nat sure knows the score.
> 
> Do they take the risk?  
> It's all worth it for the first kiss.
> 
> Childhood rewritten - it's not forbidden,  
> Adulthood can be overwritten?

Natasha and Bruce were sitting against the wall, ostentatiously babysitting the Hydra goons. Mainly they were watching as Tony, Bucky, Winter, and the two mostly untied, formerly webbed Agents chatted amiably. “Tony! What’s going on? Why are they untied?” 

Natasha and Bruce shrugged, turning back to their whispered conversation. Clint watched them chatting, happy that he remembered how to read lips. “There’s no way he’s not going to throw a shitfit.” Bruce’s lips were easy to read, but Natasha was well-versed in counter-espionage already. There was no way in hell he was going to figure out what her end of the conversation was about. The Red Room was thorough in their training. Clint was definitely going to get in on this if things were heading where he thinks they are. He shrugged to himself and semi-casually strolled over to them.

"I've got 20 on Steve being chill. What about you Tash?" He turned, catching her smirk as she tried to look scandalized. 

"Clint! How could we ever bet against our fearless leader? $50 buy in. I'm not a sucker." From across the room Steve’s droll voice was suitably unimpressed. 

“If I know about it, doesn’t that make the betting pool null and void?” Bruce blushed scarlet past his neckline at Steve’s comment. He gently extracted his hand from Natasha’s soft grip, their almost hidden handshake interrupted.    
  
“Et tu Brucie?” Steve snarked, tossing a look over his shoulder. When Bruce stuck his tongue out, Steve grinned and casually flipped him off.   
  


*_*_*_*  
  


By the end of the conversation, Tony was tired. He was so damn tired of people making decisions  _ for _ him,  _ about _ him, instead of trusting  him to make the decisions **_for himself_ ** . What was it about him that screamed ‘please make decisions for me’?

When Steve ambled over to ask about the decision to free the two former-Hydra operatives, he was spoiling for a fight. Which is why it shocked him when Steve draped an arm across his shoulders and squeezed slightly in a one armed hug. “Hey Tony, what’s up with these two?” he said nodding towards them. He didn’t sound upset.  
  
  
_ Suspicious. _

Tony studied Steve’s face carefully before replying. “They were forced into working with Hydra. They weren’t party to the BS Hydra was spouting. Seems like ol’Pierce saw potential for screwing with my company. He even considered recruiting me -- or at least Obie did, until the Ten Rings happened. He threw them at Rumlow and Rollins. They were in charge of ensuring these two’s cooperation; showed them pictures of family members, friends, the whole nine yards.” Steve looked quietly furious, but carefully so. It was odd to say the least. 

"Okay. So you think they were coerced. We'll get with Maria and make sure they get a fair shake." Steve gently closed Tony's open mouth, then laid a light kiss on his lips. “They stay tied up though.” Tony nodded weakly. 

“No problem Cap.”   
The words 'not fair Stevie!' were all the warning he got before his mouth was thoroughly explored by not one, not two, but three different people.    
  
Tony's head spun; he panted for breath, chasing their flavors enthusiastically. Winter may taste the same as Bucky, but he kisses differently; Tony thought giddily as Steve claimed his lips again.   
  
“I told you kotehok, there’s enough room in their hearts for you as well. Even if you’re as bad as you think you are; they, and we - will love you still. You’re family.” He could practically hear her smug smirk from where he was pressed delightfully against Winter.    
  
“Nat’s going to be unbearable now, I hope you know,” he mumbled out of kiss-swollen lips.    
  
“Worth it.” Steve swooped in to steal another kiss, dropping one, and then several more onto Bucky and Winter’s mouth as well. Tony was more than happy to watch the beautiful men kiss above him, snuggled contentedly in their arms.

*_*_*_*


	14. Super at hiding and disappearing maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made of Iron;  
> Prove Howard a liar.
> 
> He was more than that...  
> He was, wasn't he Nat?
> 
> Look, see here!  
> Rescue is near... 
> 
> They've come for you,  
> Hydra will rue.

The sudden quiet is what alerted Tony. There had been a steadily growing sound he had dismissed. Though, to be fair, it was probably muscle memory at this point to ignore the thrumming of the QuinJet engines.    
  
With the arrival of the new, improved - and more importantly, Hydra-free, Pepper-Natasha-Coulson-and-JARVIS-vetted SHIELD, the impromptu makeout session had been interrupted. So of course that also meant they co-opted his Captain for debrief -- no matter that he was several inches shorter, and not nearly as muscled. He was and would probably always be ‘Captain’; even if or when he retired.    
  
They’d shanghaied Bucky to ‘have a little chat’ as well. Steve made sure they knew that if their “little chat” ended in Bucky handcuffed, there would be a very pissed off Captain to deal with. The rest of the team added their various threats and promises to the statement. Bucky was unamused, but Winter was delighted.    
  
Tony was ‘borrowed’ also, but it was an easy fix. Several of the Shield employees stepped up to vouch for the pining duo, backing up their claims of coercion, which made things easier when it came time to cut them loose. Or, more to the point, turn them over to his new favorite spymaster, Hill.    
  
With Fury’s  _ ‘retirement’;  _ there were several that believed Maria Hill wasn’t “strong enough” to take over the newly-resurrected SHIELD. Tony, Pepper, JARVIS, Cap, Natasha -- really all of the Avengers (plus a few extras) threw their support behind their friend. Fury, of course, was amused at the antics and Hill -- well, there were upgrades to their clearance levels to say the least. 

Once he handed the two hard-headed,  _ still pining if those longing looks were to be believed _ , mostly freed former-Hydra agents over; Tony was updated on the situation as it stood. Apparently the two pining not-quite-Hydra-anymore agents had gone to great lengths to recruit help not only for the Avengers, but also for Shield, once their family’s safety was ensured. Maria would know what to do with them. He’d leave it up to her.    
  


*_*_*_*  
  


From the startled looks on the rest of their faces, he wasn’t the only one caught unawares when Rhodey shouted, “I leave you alone for **five minutes** , this is what you get up to?!”  
  
Tony's face split into a wide grin, his Honeybear had come to rescue ~~him~~ _t_ _hem!_ He'd dragged Sam along for the ride, but that was to be expected. Sam was obviously here to be here for his Bruciebabe… and maybe the rest of the team. He figured Rhodey was here to watch their lover kick ass slash come to her rescue. Not that any of them needed the rescuing, but it was nice to feel wanted.   
  
Tony was not even a little surprised to see Pepper making her way down the ramp. He wanted to run to her; to be wrapped in her famous everything-will-be-okay hugs. He wanted to let her reassure him. It wasn’t gonna happen. Not ever again.   
  
  
  
It was _fine._  
  
  
  
It was okay; _better_ than okay.   
  
  
  
He was not a kid anymore. He didn’t need a hug. He could comfort himself. He’d been doing it most of his life anyway. The fact that he’d gotten used to the extra touch, the extra hugs, the extra attention - well. It was extra. He could do without. _He was a Stark._ He ignored the pang of hurt as he completed the thought with a sigh - _Stark men are made of iron._   
  
  
He had begun to think that he was _more_ than that.   
  
  
  
He was obviously _wrong._ He touched his still tender lips.   
  
  
  
_Obviously_ they regretted it; they’d come to their senses.  
  
  
Everyone did; sooner or later. _  
_  
  
He waited; watching as Rhodey and Pepper immediately enveloped their third in a comforting embrace. Good for them. Nat needed them. He was glad she’d had a chance to experience a better childhood while Bucky and Winter had been watching over their de-aged selves. No matter that it was a shorter time; even though it seemed to stretch forever.  
  
  
It was still better than what the Red Room had to offer.   
  


*_*_*_*


	15. Home is where the tears are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A repeat of life,  
> a change will come.
> 
> Before; pulled a knife,  
> they're going home.
> 
> Comfort is shared,  
> love given - received, squared.
> 
> Darling Duo disappeared?  
> Yeah; just as he feared.

Tasha was as surprised as everyone else when she burst into tears. There was no reason for it; she wasn’t a baby anymore. She could feel Ginny’s shocked stillness and the tension that thrummed through James at the sound of her sobs. She knew there was no reason to cry; _it was over, she was safe._ She could go home.   
  
Home.   
  
  
  
_Home,_ where she was **safe.  
  
  
**  
  
**Home,** where she could cuddle up with Ginny and James.   
  
  
  
  
_**Home,**_ with her family.  
  
  
  
  
She never thought she'd have one like the Avengers. She certainly never thought to be safe enough to have a partner she'd trust to come back to more than once. Two such partners was a far-fetched luxury.  
  
  
_She was safe now._  
  
  
It was something she'd never even hoped for. She had people she could depend on to watch her back. They'd shown her they would defend her even when she couldn't defend herself. Now, she could go home, where Jarvis and little Friday would have everything ready so she could cuddle up with her partners. She was so lucky to have stolen such a great team.  
  
James rubbed her back in soft circles, murmured sweet words against her hair as Tasha tried to control her crying. Ginny was a comforting presence, her soft embrace helping to ground Tasha further. The tension she didn’t even realize she was carrying drained away as they held her tighter. She loved them so much. Her sobs dwindled to hiccups as they soothed her with softly whispered reassurances.  
  
"m sorry, I don't know why--" Tasha startled a little at the soft fingers laid across her lips. Ginny's serious look curtailed the sudden impulse to lick those fingers. Natasha wasn't fully sure where the childish urge came from. Considering the urge briefly as she looked near cross-eyed at the fingers pressed against her lips, she was reasonably sure her newfound "childhood" gave her a few new quirks.  
  
Ginny smiled softly at her slightly younger lover. "Stop. You've gone through a lot. You're not back to your regular badass self sweetheart, but look what you accomplished anyway. You and your teammates _dismantled_ all these losers as literal children. You even dealt with growing up while doing it. You have every right to take a moment to feel less than put together. Besides that honey, you may not be a child, but you _are_ a few years younger than you were before. If the quick briefing I heard was correct, you just went through what was effectively a second childhood in less than a week. Give yourself a break darling." Natasha gave into the silly urge to lick the offending finger before she could talk herself out of it, earning a slight smile and a cute nose wrinkle for her efforts.   
  
“I don’t know how I got to be so lucky to have you both. I love you two so much.” She hiccuped quietly, the urge to cry fading as she was held.   
  
They squeezed her in a gentle hug. “Sweetheart, neither of us would know what to do without you. We need you; we love you. You’re ours, and we aren’t going anywhere.” Her sweet Ginny always knew just what to say.   
  
She snuffled wetly against James’s hoodie. She recognized the faded and much loved MIT logo. She knew exactly why he was wearing it too. It was his favorite, and he wore it more frequently when he was worried about his best friend. She looked up at him through her wet lashes “you were worried about Tony - weren’t you? He’s okay. Really. Steve and Bucky are going to take care of him. We all will.” 

She rolled her eyes and couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at the near identical looks the two traded over her head.    
  


*_*_*_*

Clint's whoop of joy startled him. He flinched away from the pale blur streaking past. _ He thought he'd trained himself out of that bad habit. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He’d shelve that for later; no use opening that can of worms right now.  _ _  
_ _  
_ He watched as Phil simply braced himself in anticipation of Clint hurtling towards him. Shaking his head, he grinned at the sight of his friend lifting the younger man into a fierce hug.    
  
If Phil turned any redder, he’d combust. Clint looked like he won the lottery when his whispered comments made Phil blush. Though from the looks on the nearby Agent’s faces, they weren’t so much whispered, as whisper-shouted.    
  
It was adorable.   
  
Chuckling at Clint’s antics and the cuteness overload, Tony did a quick head count. There was his Rhodeybear, comforting and getting comfort from his partners. Pepper and Nat were clinging to each other as Rhodey wrapped them securely in his arms.    
  
There were Phil and Clint; they were completely wrapped up in each other and were ignoring the various field agents vying for Coulson’s attention.  _ Good. _ He made a mental note to schedule some vacation time for those two. He’d try working with Hill, first, but if worse came to worst, there was always blackmail. _ He still had those pictures of Maria and the Flerken. Everyone loved Goose and would .  _

  
Bruce and Sam were talking quietly; foreheads touching, lazily trading kisses.  _ From the frustrated looks on the faces of a few Shield agents, he’d have to talk with Maria again about Bruce’s adorableness breaking hearts - again. Maye Sam’s too. _ _  
_ _  
_ Hmm.    
  
He looked around again.    
  
_ Rhodeybear - check, Pepper - check, Tasha - check, Clint and Coulson - check and check, Bruciebear and his Sammiebaby - checkity check...  
  
_ _  
_   
  
  
_Where were the darling duo?_   
  
  
  
  
  
He slumped against the wall, dejected. They were probably already on the QuinJet, or decided to walk home for all he knew. 

_ Well.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ No time to pout. _   
  
_Stark men and iron.. all that nonsense Howard spouted must be right. He should just keep his heart behind a wall of iron. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much._  


  
  
  
They still had the Hydra-trash to deal with; the maybe-traitors-maybe-allies included, but it was good to be finally going home.    
  
_ Home, with his family. _ _  
_ _  
_ __  
__ *_*_*_*   



	16. A smidge (or more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's confused,  
> couples embrace.  
> Kisses land  
> across their face.  
> Glaring helps not at all  
> giggles spill like they don't even try,  
> Winter's not gonna let you fall.  
> For JARVIS it's home we'll fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Covid sucks and knocked me on my ass, here's a fluffy bit to make up for being gone so long.

Maybe he had underestimated the scope of their affection for him. A smidge. Maybe. He was not going to ever be able to look Tash and Pepper in the eye again.  
  
They were waiting for him in the jet. Tony wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten in the locked jet, nor how long they’d been there. Tash, Pepper, Clint and Coulson -- hell, even Bruce; they all looked smug.  
  
The mystery of the locked jet was of course no mystery at all after Tony finally boarded. He jumped like a new recruit when JARVIS spoke; he’d momentarily confused the two Jarvises in his mind. He made a show of glaring and pouted when even his Rhodeybear cackled madly at him.  
  
“Young Sir, I am happy to see that you’ve rescued yourself once again; and your young teammates as well.” _JARVIS wasn’t laughing at him at least._ _  
_  
“JARVIS! I knew you’d miss me buddy! Yeah there were these pesky Hydra dolts to deal with before we could come home. Fortunately, we ran across these two sweethearts. JARVIS, meet Bucky and Winter - former prisoners of Hydra.” Tony knew he didn’t even have to explain that the two were currently sharing a body.  
  
“Good to meet you Sirs. Setting course for the Tower Young Sir, it is best that you all were seated as we begin our flight.” JARVIS was more than happy to fly them all home; he'd missed them.  
  
Tony did his best not to squirm and yelp when Bucky -- or was it Winter, pulled him onto their lap. He was only marginally successful, and glared halfheartedly at Pepper when she giggled. When they lazily ran metal fingers through his hair, he gave in and relaxed into the comfort of their lap.  
  
_It was Bucky - definitely Bucky. Tony leaned into the gentle scritches and tried not to actually purr._  
  
“So, is this a thing we’re doing now? The petting and lap sitting? I can get behind it; as long as I get to pet Tony too.” Clint smirked as Winter pushed forward to flip him off, sticking his tongue out playfully.  
  
It was Tony’s turn to giggle as Rhodey, Bruce, and Phil traded a single glance and yanked their respective partners onto laps for extra snuggles.  
  
Pepper and Natasha give half hearted glares from where they were perched on Rhodey’s knees, then grinned at the cuddling trio.  
  
Steve chuckled happily, laying a smacking wet kiss on Tony’s cheek, then Winter’s.  
  
It was so sappy and sweet there was just no way it could be real… or last. Of course it couldn’t, this was the Avengers’ lives we were talking about.  
  
_*_*_*_ 


	17. Don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken; abruptly - in pain  
> concerned; upset - afraid.
> 
> JARVIS: more speed for this plane  
> made calls: come render aid.
> 
> Pepper! Take charge  
> Quiet! Home isn't far.
> 
> Pain and a lie  
> Truth; harder to come by.

Steve woke with an explosion of pain as Winter and Bucky’s metal fist landed squarely across the bridge of his nose. His startled yelp of pain woke Tony and the rest of the team. Even Coulson had drifted into a light doze as the Quinjets engines purred and lulled them to sleep. 

“Yer squashin’ me!” Bucky’s high-pitched squeak was alarm enough to have Tony scrambling off their lap; small as it was. 

“Well. That was interesting. Are you okay moy plevok?” Hearing Winter’s soft burr sound so childish knocked Tony and the team out of their shocked fog. They tried to talk over each other, until a sharp whistle from Pepper cut through the noise. 

“ **Quiet.** No one can hear. Let’s try this again. Steve?” 

“I’m fine.” Steve waved the question away but submitted quietly to their small hands searching for injuries beyond the slight bruising. 

“Are you two alright?” Coulson asked. Once again Clint was thankful for his husband’s insightfulness. He hated long drawn out debriefings. A discussion about the intricacies of Dissociative Identity Disorder and its various flavors and subcategories would probably be annoying and unnecessary. Phil was awesome and badass and he fully intended to show him how appreciative he was -- hopefully all night.

“We are functioning within operational parameters, Sir.” Bucky nudged Winter sharply from within the safehaven of their shared mind. He grimaced as another shock ran through the metal prosthetic. “It is possible there is a small malfunction,” he added the last in a near whisper. 

“Don’t worry about it sweethearts, we’ll take good care of you.” Tony shot a quick look at where Pepper and Coulson were whispering, encouraged at their slight nods.

JARVIS upped the speed of the jet and made several private calls. Sir wasn’t the only one with ways to move the world to fit his needs. They’d need all the help he could give them to handle this particular brand of trouble.

_*_*_*_


	18. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again:  
> alone again?
> 
> Go bags are packed,  
> Worries come, another attack?
> 
> Run? Hide?   
> Get inside.
> 
> Tears fall:  
> Remind; recall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, but not the last in the series. The next in series will (hopefully) have a regular posting schedule.

Landing at home was not as fun as Clint thought it would be. For one thing, JARVIS was still on several of the _"super secret"_ phone calls he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be listening in on. If he were being honest with himself, he was just kind of worried about the squirts in the back of the jet. 

Winter was trying his hardest to look and act tough and serious. It really wasn't working. Even the most oblivious asshole could tell the kids were scared. 

Bucky was having trouble holding onto the memory of _this_ time period. One second he was chatting with the team; the next second he was back in the 30's.

Steve looked like he was going to burst into tears every time Bucky asked for his Ma.

Clint was worried. He had no idea how to help the kids ‘grow up’, at least other than the regular long way around -- or at least that’s what the Doctor called it. He couldn’t wait to curl up with Phil and maybe even the team, for a Doctor Who marathon. There was no way anyone was going to sleep tonight. Nightmares were commonplace with a team like theirs, Especially ones that dealt with as many different traumas as they did. They always had each other’s back.

No one stayed alone for long. 

JARVIS, DUM-E, and the bots helped bring in the blankets or carefully steered small carts with a tea service, mugs that steamed gently in the night, or stacks of heated blankets. 

A cuddle pile and movie night would be great, but it wouldn’t break whatever spell had changed the boys. At least when the team had been under its influence, they had been turned to toddlers and began steadily aging up. Clint had no idea what to do when the kids were getting younger. He still wasn’t at his pre-spell age, but he was getting there at least. Who knew if Bucky and Winter would begin aging normally again, or if they’d just wink out of existence. 

“Hey JARVIS?” he spoke quietly into the air, knowing that he would be heard by the thousands of sensors Tony dotted liberally throughout the penthouse and surrounding floors. 

“Mister Barton? Do you require assistance?” JARVIS suspected what Clint was going to ask, but didn’t want to assume. There were things that could be assumed, such as Mister Barton’s love for pizza - or coffee, but this needed to be asked aloud. 

“JARVIS you’re looking into this too, right? We won’t be muddling along on our own? They’re our friends. I don’t want to lose them.” Clint was right on the verge of crying again and he hated it. He was a grown man. He knew, objectively, that it was perfectly fine to cry, Bucky had taught them that. Still, his memories were split between his father and Barney beating him for crying, and Bucky’s soft insistence that it was okay for him to cry. 

_He was going to get a headache from this if it didn’t settle down_. 

“Sir, I can promise you, I will be here to help all of you for as long as I am able to, and will continue to look after you all long after I am not. I am looking into this. I have also contacted Thor. He claims his brother’s knowledge of Seidr should be helpful.” JARVIS was absolutely sure that Mister Barton was fighting the urge to deny Mister Loki entrance to the Tower. There were things Sir needed to know. While this may not be the best timing; it was necessary. 

Clint knew that if Loki was being contacted, then it must be an emergency. “Thank you JARVIS, I understand. I will be in my room. Please notify me if and when he arrives.”

He couldn’t help the shudder that went through him at the idea of Loki being so close. Retreating to his room was the smartest choice for the moment. He took the stairs two at a time. He mulled over his memories of Loki and the time spent with him. Before he met Bucky, before being a kid again, he would’ve been packing his go bag for an extended trip. He laid back on his bed, considering his choices. _He could run._ He could leave and no one would stop him. If it was one thing he learned from Steve and Bucky, it was that if you started running, you never stopped. 

_He didn’t want to run._

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can catch me on Discord servers -- [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) (maybe snipping?), [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) (chatting up the other Bucky and Winter appreciators and probably writing or drawing for the Winter Soldier Challenge), and [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/4KWWccK) (Writing and drawing definitely for the Weekly Prompts; where all the wonderful Creativity Creature are stuffing their Muses full of Catnip and spawning new ideas, creating drool-worthy art, and pompoming all the amazing fics for me to devour...)


End file.
